Life Changing
by twihard0221
Summary: This story is a Severus/Harry, Father/Son fanfic where Severus is sent on a mission to check up on Harry, and comes to realize everything he's ever thought about Harry is a lie. He sees who Harry really is instead of the boy he created in his mind.
1. Favor

Most of the characters in this story are J.K Rowlings, but the plot is mine.

* * *

It was about an hour after dinner on Friday, August 18th that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry called on his Potions Master for a favor.

"Severus" calls the Headmaster as he steps out of the fireplace and into the living room.

"Yes" Severus says as he steps into the living room coming out of his potions lab, "what do you want Albus? Can you not see that I am busy or have you finally gone blind?" Severus asks sarcastically.

"No, not blind...at least, not yet." *sigh* "Anyways I have come with a request of great importance."

"Yes, well what is it? I have millions of things I could be doing instead of talking with someone who can't get to the point."

"Maybe we should sit down, and have a cup of tea with this conversation?"

Severus sighs, but does as the old man asks and orders two cups of tea knowing that arguing would just waste more time as Albus bloody Dumbledore ALWAYS gets what he wants.

After ordering the tea Severus goes and sits in the chair to the left of the fireplace, opposite the couch that Albus is occupying to the right of the fireplace. The two men sit in silence waiting for Peony (Severus's house elf) to bring their tea.

*pop*

"Heres you goes Master Severus, sir." Putting the silver tray holding two teacups and one teapot on the coffee table between the couch and chair where the two men are seated in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you Peony, you may go now."

"Yours welcome Master Severus, sir." *pop*

"Alright Albus you have your tea, now what do you need from me?"

"Know that I have thought this over for a while now, and I have very good reason to believe that you are the only one for this job" the Headmaster said with his light blue eyes twinkling while sipping his tea. "As you know Harry Potter is to start school at Hogwarts in 2 years. As of right now he is in fourth grade at a muggle elementary school with his cousin Dudley. They are both in the same grade and I do believe the same class as well. A few days ago Arabella Figgs gave me some disconcerting news. I will not tell you what she said as all you need to know is that she is worried, and wishes for someone to go and check up on the boy. I believe that you, Severus, would be the right person to do that."

Standing in outrage, Severus pinches the bridge of his nose and starts to pace in front of the fireplace while saying, "No, absolutely not! I will not go, and watch Prince Potter be pampered by his relatives and every other person in the vicinity of him!"

"Severus" Albus says turning towards the Potions Master calmly having already expected this, "I think you'd be surprised at how similar you and Harry..."

"DON'T you EVER compare me to your Golden Boy Albus! We have NOTHING in common!", Severus growls while spinning around to face the Headmaster.

"Oh, you'd be surprised my dear boy." Albus murmurs, "anyways like I said before I need someone to go check up on the boy, and you're the only one I can think of."

"Oh really, you can't think of anyone else to go check up on your Golden Boy, hmm?" Severus sneers, "Oh, I have an idea. How about Minerva or Filius or Pomona or one of the Weasley's the list goes on and on Albus!"

"As I said Severus, I have reasons why none of those people would work. You're the only one who I know can do this."

Walking back to the chair opposite the Headmaster, Severus asks while sitting down, "And do tell Headmaster, what these reasons could possibly be?"

"Well as I've said before, you and Harry are similar in a lot of ways." Holding up a hand to stop the Potions Master from protesting the Headmaster says, "ah ah ah, do let me finish my boy, as that is not the only reason I have for asking this of you. Would you like to hear my other reasons or no?" Severus could only nod as the Headmaster fixed him with a stern gaze that wiped the thought of protesting out of his mind. "Good, the rest of my reasons are one because you can see things in which no one else can, two you know how to spy WITHOUT being caught, and three I need someone who knows the muggle world enough to be able to fit in with them."

Knowing the reasons behind the Headmasters choice did little to convince the Potions Master to check up on Harry, but they did sway him enough to ask what this dire mission was.

"You see my boy, I need you to become Harry's science teacher that way you can observe him closely; see how he acts in school and how others react around him" Albus says jovially.

Once again standing up, Severus sneers, "I will not willingly teach that brat before I have to!"

"As I have already stated, if there was anyone else I would ask them, but there is not, so I ask you. You may find out that your thoughts on how you perceive the boy will change."

"What about my classes here?" Severus grumbles, agreeing to the mission.

Albus grins, "Your classes have been taken care of, my boy. I have convinced Horace to take over your classes as well as be Slytherin's Head of House once again, at least for this year."

"Well I should be going as it's getting late" Albus says getting up, and walking over to the fireplace. "Oh, I almost forgot, you need to leave for Little Whinging, Surrey by noon tomorrow as school starts for little Harry in a few days, and you NEED to be hired as his science teacher. Good night my boy, and thank you for the tea."

And with that the Headmaster grabbed a pinch of floo powder before throwing it into the fireplace and yelling out his destination "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" before stepping into the emerald green fire, leaving Severus to contemplate what he got himself into as he walked back into his potions lab, put statuses on all of the potions he was working on, and started to pack what he would need with him in Surrey, England before going to bed himself.


	2. Goodbye Hogwarts

All characters in this story minus a few belong to J.K. Rowling; however, the plot of the story is mine.

* * *

Severus POV

The next morning as I was adding last minute things to the bags I packed the night before, my mind wondered where I could possibly stay for a year as I walked into the living room and sat down. "Surely this mission comes with a living space", I thought, and as if reading my mind Fawkes appeared with a show of swirling fire with a letter from the Headmaster clutched in his talons.

"Bloody bird, are you trying to give me a heart attack!", I exclaimed and snatched the letter from the phoenix.

Fawkes chirped in response before leaving the same way he came. I just shook my head and opened the letter.

"My boy", it read, "I have realized what a tricky position I have put you in and wish to apologize."

"Really what took you so long", I muttered sarcastically.

"Included in this letter is the door key to Number 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. This my boy is where you will be staying for the year. You will be young Mr. Potter's neighbor."

"Ugh, I can just see his damn eyes twinkling as he writes this ridiculousness"

"It was just in a stroke of luck that the owners of this house went on an unexpected family vacation for a year in the States and left the wellbeing of their house to their dearest nephew. A nephew who coincidentally has a teaching degree in 4th grade science. Who coincidentally heard of the open position in his teaching field at Little Whinging Elementary prior to agreeing to stay at his relative's house."

"Oh, of course I can't just be the brat's science teacher. I must be his neighbor too, who just happens to be the nephew of his actual neighbors. Great, what's next do I have to change my name and my appearance as well", I hiss scathingly at the letter in my hands knowing that there's a great possibility I will have to change my name and appearance.

"Now onto the details of the man you will become for this mission. First off, with the key that was included in this letter there is also a picture of your aunt and uncle. I must ask that you make yourself appear to have physical characteristics with either your aunt or your uncle. Secondly, due to your close interaction with Lily as a child if you keep the name Severus Snape, Petunia will know who you are almost immediately. That being said I must ask for you to come up with a different name."

"Ha, I told you", *sigh*, "Severus, we already knew you were going to have to change your name and appearance. Just finish the bloody letter, so you can leave."

"That is all for now my boy just remember I want weekly updates on your progress."

"Of course, you do", I mutter under my breath as a throw the letter in the fire after taking out the key and photo.

"Okay, blonde or brown hair Severus", I mutter to myself.

"Brown, I could never be a blonde", I answer while rolling my eyes and muttering, "as if there was ever a choice".

*sigh* "Okay, so aunt it is. Now I just have to put the glamour on"

I waved my wand around me while saying the incantation to a powerful glamour charm that won't be able to be detected by any other witch or wizard that I may run into. When I feel the charm settle, I walk over to the bathroom to look in the mirror and make sure I look the way I want to. While I'm studying my new looks I decide that I look like a Brian, so now all I need is to figure out a last name. *sigh* I guess I will have to figure that out later as I really should be leaving so I can get settled into the house before I go to the school for my "interview". With that last thought I look around my quarters one last time to see if I forgot anything before grabbing my bags, walking to the apparition point outside the gates of Hogwarts, and apparating inside Number 6 Privet Drive, which just happens to be the house to the right of Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter, and for how short this chapter is. I seemed to have lost my creativity for this story, but if you have patience I will finish it, though it will be at a very slow rate. I will post a poll for what you believe Severus's new last name should be. I ask that if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments, and I will pick what I believe the top 5 are to put in the poll for you all to vote on. The name with the most votes will be Severus's new last name in this story while he is under the guise of Brian (blank).


End file.
